I DON'T WANNA GO!
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg doesn't wanna go to the doctors, Sara of course, forces him, with a little persuasion on her part. SANDLE


_**I DON'T WANNA GO! **_

Just a random plot bunny that's been bugging me for a few days now…. It refused to let me work on Collide! SO I figured I'd type up this little random thing and get it out of my head, so Enjoy!

* * *

"B… but Sara!" Greg whined. "I don't wanna go!"

His vehement protesting didn't seem to bother her as she dragged him into the small office building. "When _your _doctor starts calling your co-workers to get you to come in you know you've gone way past stalling." She growled at him. "You are interrupting my sleep for this so you are getting this over with."

He pouted, attempting to convince her otherwise. When that failed he dug his heels into the ground as she dragged him making it increasingly difficult to get anywhere. "What are you? A dog trying to avoid a bath?"

"No, someone who doesn't wanna get a shot!" he complained.

She blinked. "You… afraid of needles?"

Greg remained silent.

"But… In the shower I saw…"

He looked up. "I was drunk…"

That caused Sara to break into a new fit of laughter. "And, while in your alcohol induced state of mind, you decided it would be a fun experience to get your belly button pierced?" (Eric actually is rumored to have his belly button pierced… HOT!)

He shot her a glare. "If you ever tell anyone…"

"I won't," she promised. "If you start walking…."

"Oh, that's low, Sidle…"

She grinned. "But it gets me back to sleep that much faster. How did your doctor get my phone number anyway?"

"Since my family still lives in San Francisco, I put you down as my emergency contact… Hope you don't mind." He admitted, walking beside her now, a bit slower than actually necessary.

She shook her head. "That's fine." By now they were in the doctor's office. "You. Go. Now." She glared at him.

And in a desperate last attempt he got down on his knees. "Please don't make me do this!" he begged, drawing plenty of attention to them.

"Knock that off!" she scolded him, grabbing his ear and pulling him to his feet. "You look like an idiot…"

He pouted again. "That hurt," he grumbled, rubbing his ear.

"It was supposed to…"

He stuck his tongue out at her. "You're mean!"

The doctor's voice interrupted her reply. "Sanders?"

"Greg…" she glared at him as he attempted to look inconspicuous. "If you don't get in there right now I will make you permanently female."

He raised an eyebrow.

Sara shoved him in the general direction of the open door. "Don't tempt me…"

Several minutes passed in silence as she waited patiently in the waiting room, sipping the cup of coffee she'd picked up on the way. That silence, however, was incredibly short lived as one of the nurses in the office came out, looking rather annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Do you think you might be able to control your friend long enough for us to give him a shot?" the woman asked, glancing back into the room Greg was in.

She sighed, a plan forming in her mind. "Yeah…"

The nurse signaled for her to follow and Sara had to stop herself from laughing upon entering. Greg was sitting under the exam table, shirtless, trying to avoid being in anyone's field of vision. It failed as all he was managing was to draw attention.

"What are you doing?" she asked, kneeling beside him.

He looked up at her. "Ugh… hiding?" he suggested.

"Having much luck with that?"

"Not with you giving me away…"

She laughed. "Yes, a grown, shirtless, man sitting under a table is something everyone is used to seeing." She replied sarcastically.

Greg glared at her.

"Please come out of there…" Sara asked, grabbing his hand and not giving him much choice in the matter. "Sit." She ordered.

"Saaara!" he whined.

"Greg?"

"Hmm?" he replied, watching the nurse standing behind Sara carefully.

She pulled his head back to look at her. "Stop complaining." She told him, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, catching him off guard.

It took him all of three seconds to respond to the kiss, pulling her into his arms against his bare chest, her arms wrapping around his neck as she watched the nurse stick him with the needle quickly.

After a moment they broke apart, Greg grinning.

"One down one to go." The doctor told him.

Greg blinked and looked down at his arm. "Hey! You cheater!" he complained.

Sara laughed. "You can't be mad at me if you didn't feel it," she responded.

The doctor had the second syringe in her hand. Greg looked to Sara and pulled her back to him, kissing her again. "I need to get shots more often." He said once they broke apart again.

She grinned and kissed him again. "You don't need to have a shot to get me to kiss you…"

* * *

_**That was fun to write and a nice change of pace too. I'll get back to work on Collide soon. I'll hopefully have the wedding up by the weekend. REVIEW!**_


End file.
